Dicing with Death Episode 002
Recap Solomon Day 4 (Continued) Solomon the Cruel, Cleric of Beelzebub, has just left Bobstown, where he had caused so much chaos. A mounted rider rushes past Solomon on the road and heads on to the next town, Wodheim. Solomon camps out for the night. He is awoken by a Brownie on a Corgi. Solomon after playing nice at first, murders the brownie and the Corgi. Solomon hides the bodies before 2 more Brownies appear with another Corgi, but he fails in hiding his crimes and they attack. After the Brownies get some hits in, Solomon retreats north. Solomon reaches Wodheim and heads to the inn. Day 5 Solomon cures himself up. He sells his stolen goods in the market before buying some new robes. Solomon hears rumors of what happened in the East as he goes about. Solomon comes up with an idea of ruining the town wells. He then gets 4 doses of nightshade powder. He goes out into the forest to search for more poisonous herbs, but finds none before nightfall. Solomon spends the night murdering people and dropping them into wells around down, and dropping his nightshade powder in the southern well before sneaking back to his inn room. Map ]] Day 6 Solomon hears that the poisoning of the southern well is being blamed on a Necromancer, Istavan, in the woods outside of town. Solomon decides to give Istavan a visit. Solomon heads south down the south road out of Wodheim and finds a path eastward into the woods. After an hour on the narrow path, Solomon arrives at a clearing. In the clearing there are no tree and no grass. It is dirt and dead trees about. There is a wrought iron fence that encircles an acre of land and a small little cabin. Solomon enters the gate and walks up a path. Solomon sees a skeletal hand sticking out of the dirt off to the side of the path near the gate that twitched as Solomon passes by it. The bone hand starts crawling after Solomon. Solomon gets to the front door of the Cabin before the skeletal hand can catch up. Solomon knocks on the door, introducing himself as Solomon the Cruel, Cleric of Beelzebub. Istavan invites Solomon inside, if he dares. Solomon opens the door and steps inside. Solomon enters the backroom where Istavan, an elderly human male, is sitting in a rocking chair. Istavan wears Dark Green Robes, has Grey Hair and a Grey Beard. Istavan's left eye is squinted closed. Solomon introduces himself again. Istavan stands up, using a axe as a walking staff, and inspects Solomon. Istavan tells Solomon that he can't teach any clerical necromancer spells. Istavan is a Wizard Necromancer, and the way they cast spells is very different. Istavan has a letter from a colleague from the south that talks about how a Pyramid, the ancient home to a cult of Beelzebub, being discovered outside Ja'vis in Sinteron being discovered by a Hag. Solomon returns to town. His plan is to burn down the tree in the centre of town with a gazebo built from the roots. Solomon clears out the supply of oil flasks from the two General Stores. He then gets n room, in a the good quality Inn, that faces the tree. That night he watches the guard patrol patterns that go around the tree. Day 7 Solomon buys some nails and a hammer from one of the general stores. He then bribes some homeless to start a drinking nearby. After the general store closes Solomon leaves the group of homeless and follows the store owner to fine out where he lives. Solomon returns when it is midnight. The plan goes awry, the shop owner's escapes to get help, leaving his wife behind to get poisoned by Solomon. The man comes back with 2 guards. The shop keeper ends up falling down the basement stairs, and one of the guards is feared away. The last guard is forced by Solomon to carry the unconscious shop owner's wife to the tree in the centre of town. Once in the gazebo he murders the guard and a nearby witness. Uses his nails and hammer to crucify the woman and then uses all the oil. He casts darkness before setting the fire. Solomon returns to his the nearby inn to watch from his room. An hour later the darkness goes away and everyone can see the fire. The fire is put out a few hours later. Day 8 Solomon observes the aftermath of his night's work. A third of the gazebo is hollowed out from the fire damage, but the tree was saved. Solomon also finds out the shop owner died falling from the injuries he got for falling down the stairs in the basement. 968 EXP: 880 exp (+88 exp 10% bonus) Total: 1568 exp Solomon Levels up to Level 2 HP +5 (Total 12 HP) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Solomon the Cruel Episodes